


One day will the roles reverse?

by Safie



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safie/pseuds/Safie
Summary: Veronicas the rock in the relationship. Always there for her girlfriends. For once, Veronica wishes that they would be there for her, the way she is for them.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I got this idea in the middle of the night, and decided to write it!  
> Grammar, Spelling and proper punctuation are a foreign concept to me!

Veronica sighed as she walked into her apartment that she shared with her girlfriends. She was extremely tired and worn out, and just wanted to take a long, warm shower or bath, eat some warm comfort food, and fall asleep in the arms of her girlfriends. but, part of her knew that probably wouldn't happen. You wanna know why? Because it was always her job to be the rock. 

She was the one who cooked the food, the one who did the majority of the cleaning, the one who always comforted and held her girlfriends, Whenever Chandler was stressed about a upcoming test, When McNamara had a rough day at work, whenever Duke had bad thoughts about her body, Veronica was there. She was there to help Chandler study, To comfort McNamara, And to tell Duke She was beautiful in every way shape and form. 

Veronica looked around the apartment. She was the first to leave in the morning, the one who made breakfast and coffee for when her girlfriends woke up, the one who Tidied their apartment every morning. She was the one who got back last, coming home to a messy apartment, dirty dishes, jackets and boots strewn about.

Today, to say the least was a bad day. She woke up late, rushing to get ready, accidentally waking up her girlfriends, who grumbled and mumbled about her being to noisy, Ending up being 10 minutes late to her class, then forgetting her homework, and having to rush back to her apartment, where her girlfriends were upset that they had to make there own coffee and breakfast, rushing back out the door, apologizing profusely, only to end up getting a B - the lowest grade she had gotten, well, ever- Having to go to one of ~those~ classes were you don't understand anything and it makes you want to cry (which, she did) Then heading off to work late at her job, getting hot coffee poured on her, and getting yelled at by some Karen.

The ~Cherry~ On top of this ~Wonderful~ day was that Her mother had called, and told her that Manna - The Black Lab that Veronica had had for the past 14 years- Had passed away. 

By the time Veronica had gotten to her apartment, she was a sobbing mess. she dropped her blue backpack on the floor next to the red, green and yellow ones. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up in the closet, before picking up the other three jackets on the floor and lining up the shoes on the shoe rack. Veronica was the only one of them who really cared about cleanliness, which made it hard to keep the apartment clean.

She heard laughter coming from the bedroom, And she could pick out the laughter of each of her girlfriends. she waited by the door, hoping that one of her girlfriends would come over and at least greet her, but as always, no one came down the hall.

She walked down the hall to the bathroom, which was across the hall from the bedroom. the bedroom door was open and Veronica saw her three girlfriends watching something on the TV , laughing. Chandler looked over and saw Veronica in the doorway to the bathroom, staring at them. "Veronica! About time you got back!" Chandler said, alerting the other two girls of Veronicas presence.

"Ronnie! We started watching the next episode of the Office! hope you don't mind!" McNamara called

Of Course she minded! Veronica thought. They had all agreed to only watch it if they were all here. once, Veronica and Duke were going to watch a episode when Chandler and Mac where at work, But when Veronica asked them if they could, Chandler all but blew up at her.

"Whatever" She muttered going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"What got her panties in a bundle?" Duke asked, though not really sounding all that concerned.

"Probably just a bad day" Mac Chirped.

"She should get used to them. We have them all the time, but you don't see us complaining." Chandler said with a eye roll.

"she should be glad that she can be happy all the time. Not all of us can be like that." Duke muttered. The other two girls gave small nods before returning to the show.

***

Veronica was not going to break down in the bathroom, Veronica was not going to break down in the bathroom, Veronica was not- Too late.

She had heard everything that her girlfriends had said, the walls being kind of thin in their apartment. She turned on the faucet so the couldn't hear her before shrinking down against the door, quietly sobbing.

So that's what they think of her? Always happy? Never a care in the world? Never had a bad day ever?? She wiped her eyes before stripping down and getting into the shower, welcoming the sting of the hot water, and closing her eyes, willing herself to relax.

She knew her Girlfriends didn't know she had anxiety, as It never came up. She never told them how much she hated the party's they dragged her too almost every Friday. She never told them that she was always stressed and anxious, and worrying about them.

She washed her hair and body, quickly shaving, before turning off the shower and stepping out. She grabbed her towel off the hook, and realized she didn't grab a change of clothes. She huffed before putting back on her jeans and T-shirt. at least it wasn't the most uncomfortable thing ever. Stepping out of the bathroom she heard the sounds of a movie playing from the bedroom.

Peeking in she saw it was a movie they had all been dying to watch, together. Her three girlfriends were rolling across the bed, Mac had fallen on the floor, over some stupid joke in the movie. Veronica couldn't stop the tear that ran down her face. Was she not here? Did she not matter to them? Was she just someone who kept house and snuggled with them? 

Duke looked up at her and, oblivious to the tears running down her face, said " Ronica'! This movie is great so far! you should watch it at some point!" The tears started falling faster.

Chandler nodded " can you bring us a new bowl of popcorn before you start on dinner?"

"oh! and can you bring in some more chips!" Mac added

"and some of the sodas in the fridge!" Duke said before turning her attention back to the TV.

The three girls where so busy watching the movie, that they didn't see Veronica turn and leave the bedroom, or hear her getting her backpack and jacket.

And of course they didn't hear the apartment door close.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heathers realize Veronicas missing

"Veronica!" Duke called out "It's been 10 minutes! are you getting us our popcorn or not?"

The three heathers listened for a response, usually they would get a, Sorry! coming ,or maybe a, I'll be right there! But tonight, they got nothing

Mac looked a little nervous "You know, i haven't heard anything from the kitchen."

Chandler sighed "Ugh. We should probably go check on her." The other heathers nodded, and paused the show

Duke stepped into the hallway and called "Veronica! are you dead? we thought you were getting us-" Duke cut herself off. the way the apartment was laid out, once you stepped into the hallway you could see the entire living space.

And there was no Veronica.

"Veronica? where are you?" Mac called out 

"I'll check the office" Chandler grumbled, heading to the spare bedroom that they had turned into a 4 way office kinda thing.

She wasn't in there.

Mac peeked into the bathroom.

She wasn't there.

"Okay Veronica! This isn't funny! you were supposed to get us popcorn and then make dinner! Not play a game of hide and seek like a 4 year old!" Duke called out with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh guys? Her backpacks gone." Chandler said, pointing by the door.

"So is her jacket and shoes!" Mac called after peeking into the closet.

"Oh great! We have a run away 4 year old." Duke said as she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, calling Veronica's number.

It rung once, before hanging up.

Duke looked at her phone in shock "She just ignored my call!!"

Now it was Chandlers turn to roll her eyes and tug out her phone "My goodness, how childish can she be?"

"Maybe she just wanted to go out for a walk?" Mac suggested

"Has Veronica ever just 'Gone on a walk'" Duke asked

"I guess not." Mac replied.

Truth be told, Veronica went on walks all the time. It helped clear her head and calmed her anxiety. But of course, her girlfriends never bothered to notice.

"I just texted her. Where could she be?" Chandler said

"Maybe she went to pick up take out or something" Duke suggested

"We never get take out! Ever since we all moved in together, Veronica has always cooked for us." Mac shot back

A Chirpy DING interrupted them

Chandler checked her phone, face contorting into a look of confusion.

"What did she say?" Duke asked

"Don't expect me back tonight." Chandler said, a little shock in her voice

"What?" Mac almost shouted "Should we go and try to find her?"

"Mac, were in New york city! we'd never find her. Shes just throwing a hissy fit." Duke said

The other girls nodded "Okay, now what takeout are we getting?"

Truth be told, if the girls had even tried to find her, they wouldn't be able to. Why? Because Veronica was at the last place they thought she might be.

And were is that?

Why, the Airport. Waiting to catch a plane to Sherwood Ohio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that these are all really short


	3. Flight

Veronica didn't know where she was going. it was 7:30 at night, And she didn't really have any friends in New York that were close enough for her to go over and ask to stay the night. All she knew was that she wasn't going back to her apartment tonight. 

A idea popped into her head. Home. Sherwood. Where her Mom was. Where her Dad was. Where Betty, Martha and JD were. Yes. she was going to go there. She felt her feet move her towards the airport. usually a 5 minute walk was somehow shorted to 3. She walked into the airport, and looked around in till she saw the desk she was looking for. She walked over.

"Hi! what can i help you with?" asked a nicely put together Lady.

"Um, i was wondering if there were any plane leaving to Sherwood Ohio tonight??" She asked slightly biting her lower lip. What if there wasn't a plane leaving to Sherwood? What would she do then?

"Let me check... Oh! yes there is! its boarding in 30 minutes. There are a few spots left. Would you like one?"

"Yes please!" She said, handing over her debit card and drivers license. Just then she got a call, looking at her phone, she saw The callers ID. Duke. She hung up without a second thought. After that, she heard a DING from her phone, but she didn't look at it.

After about 10 minutes, she had her ticket. she started rushing over to her gate. luckily, it was one of the closest. Her luck was apparently very high today. She got through security without a hitch, and sat down in the waiting area just as they were about to board. 

She checked her phone, and saw the text was from Chandler. "Where are you? now is not the time for a game of hide and seek!" She shot back a reply, "Don't expect me back tonight" 

Her number was called and she boarded the plane, sighing a little, as she found her seat.

The plane door closed, and she realized that the seat next to her was empty. Thank goodness.

after a few minutes, the plane started taxiing. She realized she needed to let someone know that she was coming. She sent a text to her Mom. 

"Mom, i know this is last minute, but I'm coming to Sherwood, I'll be landing in about 2 hours, could you maybe pick me up?"

She rested her head back on the armrest and sighed, thinking back over the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and rushed


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica lands back in Sherwood. She also sees some unexpected faces

Veronicas plane had landed in Sherwood. Since she didn't have any luggage to wait for, she was out the door fast.

She was currently sitting in JDs car, as he pulled out of the airport. Her Mother hadn't been able to pick her up, and so she texted JD. Of course, JD was happy to pick her up, but was also very concerned about her.

"Veronica." He asked, breaking the silence "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Veronica muttered, looking out the window.

"Because you don't usually just come to Sherwood randomly on a Friday night at 9 pm, especially without any of the Heathers."

Veronica slightly grimaced at the name of her girlfriends. Well, maybe not girlfriends anymore. she had no clue where they stood.

JD had always been good at reading people, especially her. So it was no surprise when he asked, 

"Did something happen with the Heathers?" 

She gave a small nod.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He questioned

"Not right now." She murmured.

"Alright. where to?" He asked

"My parents house." She replied

JD nodded. Veronica couldn't help but marvel at how much he had changed. She hadn't been to Sherwood in 6 months or so, but looking at him now, she saw that he no longer wore his trench coat, and looked pretty much normal. Not like some guy selling drugs. She also noticed muscle, he had told her that he had started working out, but she didn't realize how ripped he was. She smiled as she thought about all the girls that must be pinning for him.

After about half a hour, JD stopped in front of Veronicas old house. Veronica started to get out, mumbling a quick, "Thanks" 

"Hey." JD said, Veronica looked back at him "Maybe i could come by tomorrow morning with the others?" 

By 'others' Veronica knew he meant Betty and Martha.

"I think id like that." She murmured

JD smiled and reached over, squeezing her hand. Veronica gave him a smile as well, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Veronica headed to the door of her childhood house. Her parents weren't home right now, but they would get back late tomorrow. Veronica grabbed the spare key her parents had given her, and opened the door, turning around to give JD a thumbs up. Letting him know she got in. She stood there, watched him wave, and then drive away.

She sighed, and walked into the house. it seemed every room had a different memory with the Heathers.

Like the kitchen, when Veronicas parents left for a few days, and she invited the Heathers to stay over, and the morning after, (wink wink nudge nudge) the first night, when they had all crammed into the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

The living room. Were they held many a movie night, even though Chandler had a mini movie theater in her house, they always seemed to end up at Veronicas house.

Her bedroom, Ehem, Had the most.

Her parents had kept her room more or less the same since she moved out. Veronica looked into her dresser, and, Yup. some of her clothes were still there. she pulled on a pair of pajamas and fell into her bed.

Memory's had flooded back. Some of, erm. ~certain~ activities, but most were just of them snuggling. Back at a time when it wasn't just Veronica Snuggling Them, but all of them cuddling together. It wasn't Veronica holding them. It was All of them holding each other. Heck, sometimes it would be the Heathers holding her. A Non-existent thing now.

She tried to stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. She had not checked her phone for 2 hours. Reason one was because she didn't want to respond to the Heathers texts, And reason 2 was that she wouldn't see any texts.

Veronica fell asleep crying.  
***

Veronica was eating some cereal when she heard a knock on the door.

That would be JD and the others, Veronica thought.

She called for them to let themselves in, and that she was in the kitchen.

Veronica had her back to the archway that led into the kitchen, and so she didn't see them enter. Weird thing was that she thought she heard more that 3 pairs of footsteps.

"Hi." She mumbled, looking down at her cereal bowl.

"Hey." JD replied "I hope you don't mind, but we brought two other friends.

Ah. so that explains the extra pairs of foot steps. But she didn't really want anyone else to see her like this. Then She heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. Hoped she would never hear again.

"Hey, 'Ronica."

Veronicas head shot up and she turned around, And saw JD, Betty and Martha all standing in the archway. That was expected.

What she didn't expect was to see Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeny standing there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica had a good think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!

Veronica lay in bed that night, thinking about the day. When Kurt and Ram had shown up, she thought all hell would break loose. But it didn't. After talking to them for .2 seconds, she felt as if she could tell them anything, and that she could trust them with any secret. Apparently, they had heard from Martha that she was back in town, and had wanted to come apologize for how they were in high school.

Also, they were good friends with Martha, Betty and JD. Apparently, they got together Saturdays to watch movies together, and had a grand old time. After talking to her three friends, they all said that Kurt and Ram had changed.

In fact.

They all had. As she had thought earlier, JD looked great. Sure, she was a lesbian, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate how a guy looked. And JD, looked quite good.

Martha had lost weight, and she had told Veronica that she was doing it mainly for her health, and not for her image, but Veronica thought that she looked amazing.

(I've never watched the movie, so i don't know how Betty acts, sorry. Insert something about her changing for the better or some crap.)

So, if all of them had managed to change from their High school selves, why hadn't the Heathers? 

Or her, for that matter.

The Heathers still felt as though they were on top of the world. Chandler had gone into modeling, Mcnamara was in law school, and Duke was in the fashion industry. Sure, they could be nice, and they had changed after the senior year incident, but that hadn't lasted long.

Was this just the was they where? Always getting their wasy? Acting like Head Bitches? Or were there other people under those personas? Veronica thought she had noticed almost softer, kinder, sweeter, and more caring, People underneath them at different points.

And then, there was Veronica. Who also hadn't changed.

She was still a pushover. If the Heathers asked her to do anything, she would. She was the one who set up dates, and, usually they just ended up with the Heathers on their phones while Veronica was trying to initiate conversations. 

Their relationship was falling apart.

Veronica couldn't remember the last time she had gotten ~intimate~ with any of them. An sure, you didn't have to have ~sex~ to have a healthy relationship, but, it was almost as if they were avoiding having it with HER. Veronica had sneakily tried to initiate things multiple times, but they always either, never got the hint, OR, say they weren't in the mood. Which, fine. whatever. But Veronica could tell that they had ~sex~ with each other. Quite a bit actually. Sometimes it would be a subtle thing of two or three of them walking out of the bedroom, more cuddly and giggly than before, or maybe she heard a quick moan or whine, and other times she would find them all naked in bed when she got home, tangled up in each other, asleep.

And was she jealous? Of course! Maybe it was just her timing, maybe she never happened to be there when they were in the ~mood~. Also, they never kissed anymore, Well, the Heathers kissed each other, all the time. But never Veronica it seemed. She used to lean in to kiss them, but the would either not notice, or maybe, pretend, to not notice, and walk away from her. It got to the point were she rarely tried anymore. And yet, she always saw them kissing each other. Quick pecks before one of them left, finding them in a slow, leisurely kiss when she got home, little kisses to the cheek, or a peck on their neck.

Veronica couldn't take it anymore.

Part of her wanted to just text them that it was over, and sneak into the apartment when they were at classes to grab her things. then, maybe she could get into a dorm or something.

Part of her didn't want to go down without a fight. She didn't want to be the person who just left a relationship at any small problem. Granted, her problem wasn't so small, considering that they were pretty much ignoring her, and treating her like a maid.

But still. She should at least try.

The only problem was that Veronica wasn't very good at talking about stuff like that. She hadn't told any of her friends about what was happening, evern though she knew they would give good advice.

Veronica made up her mind. she got out of bed and turned on her laptop.

After buying a one way ticket to New York city, she went to bed.

***  
Veronica was on the plane, looking out of the window. Once again, the seat next to her was empty. Veronica was also smiling like a idiot.

She was determined to fix her relationship with the Heathers. Sure, maybe they would still break up, but at least she could say she tried.

She suddenly saw the Seat Belt light turn on.

She frowned. Huh. They had been flying for only 45 minutes or so. Maybe it was turbulence, she thought as she clicked her seat belt closed.

Suddenly, a voice sounded over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please buckle your seat belts, we are going to have to do a emergency crash landing. I repeat, please buckle your seat belts and brace for impact."


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you ready?" Heather Chandler choked out, peeping into the room that Heather Duke and Heather Mcnamara were in.
> 
> Mac looked down to her hands, before replying "Nope"
> 
> Duke just stared into the mirror "Not even close"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! Here we goooooo  
> This is the first multi fic that I've finished!!

"Are you ready?" Heather Chandler choked out, peeping into the room that Heather Duke and Heather Mcnamara were in.

Mac looked down to her hands, before replying "Nope"

Duke just stared into the mirror "Not even close"

Now, Chandler could tell that both of them were ready. The three of them were in black dresses, and didn't even do there makeup. Whats the point? It would be rolling down there faces seconds after applying.

Mac looked up at Chandler, eyes red. "But i guess that doesn't really matter, does it?"

Chandler shook her head. "I mean, we weren't ever going to be ready huh?" Chandler put on a weak smile.

Duke looked at them threw the mirror "What would Ronnie say if she saw us right now?"

Chandler let out a choked sob at the name. "Probably some stupid joke, that we would all laugh at."

Duke shook her head, as if to clear it before whispering "I know what i would say to her."

The other two girls nodded. They both knew what they would say as well.

Sorry.

"Come on." Mac murmured "The others are almost here."

They headed down from there hotel room , and stepped out into the real world. They could see a car waiting out front. As they got closer, the people in the car got out.

JD, Betty, Martha, Kurt and Ram. All wearing black, all with tear stained faces.

Now, the Heathers were never really close to these people, more of just friendly with them, for the sake of Ronnie, but seeing their old high school classmates, non of them could hold in there tears.

They spent the next five minutes hugging all of them.

Eventually, they arrived at the church. They meet up with Veronica's parents, and another round of hugging started.

Down the aisle, was a black casket. Half of it was propped open.

The Heathers wiped of there faces, but there was really no point. Because, as they got close, the tears just came back at full force.

For there, lying down, looking just as beautiful as the day they met her in the bathroom, 

Was Veronica Sawyer.

In a blue blazer. 

The people at the funeral home had asked them if there was anything that they would like her to be buried with, and the immediately thought of her Diary/ Journals that she had been keeping for years. in them depicted all of Ronnies struggles, hardships and failures. They also contained her dreams, aspirations, hopes.

The Heathers had made sure that they had copies of all of them. But they refused to read them. They were Ronnies. And Ronnies alone.

Chandler slowley placed a hand on top of Ronnies, and ran a thumb over her knuckles. Chanlder closed her eyes, and wished, with everything in her, that the hand she was holding, was warm.

***  
"Veronica Marie Sawyer was, and still is, my best friend." Marthas Voice came out though the speakers around the church.

The Heathers had insisted that Martha gave the speech, considering that she knew Ronnie the longest.

"Veronica had a hard time in High school, At least for the first three years. Not academically, she was the smartest person in her grade, maybe the whole school. She could even forge anyone's handwriting. We had a lot of fun with that." Martha said, A small chuckle coming out from the friends and family sitting in the pews.

"The forgery talent she had was what led her to saving the three most popular girls on the first day of senior year. The three girls, who were all named Heather, had formed a group, but, one day they were late to class, and a teacher found them, and was going to give them detention, but Ronnie was there as well, and had forged a hall pass. The Heathers had ended up accepting Veronica into there little cliche. This Spring, specifically May 17th, would be their 5 year anniversary. Not of being a cliche, but a couple. Now isn't that one heck of a love story?"

"Veronica was going into Journalism, and she was good at what she did. If you asked her what she wanted in life, she wouldn't say, 'working at the New York Times' Or ' A author' No, She would say a mother and a friend to all. I always found that cheesy as anything, and told her as much. But now i just wish she could have lived that dream to its fullest. She did achieve half of it though, for i can honestly say, that i don't think anyone here has one bad memory of her."

The whole church gave a collected nod at that.

***

The Heathers were the last people to walk up to the closed casket, they each placed there flower on top of it, and ran a hand along the side.

They all were thinking about the phone call.

***  
Chandlers phone rang as they were watching a movie. When she picked it up, she saw a unknown ID pop up. She answered and decided to put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hello. We would like to talk to a Miss Heather Chandler?" Came a womans voice from the other side of the phone.

Chandler quirked a eyebrow at the other two girls

"I am she. How may i help you?"

" We are calling to inform you that your friend, Veronica Sawyer, had Passed away"

***

The girls had rushed to the hospital as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Duke had later asked through tears

"She was on flight 643. They had to do a emergency landing. Because of the impact, many of the people on the plane became unconscious. a Leak in the tank ended up filling the air with carbon dioxide. Many of the people passed away before we could get there. She was one of them."

***

Mac closed her eyes. she had been pinching herself all day. all week even. But, she didn't wake up from this nightmare.

"I never believed in a afterlife, but now, i hope more than anything that your writing stories in heaven right now. "

Duke Opened her eyes "I know you always talked about how when you die, your going to haunt us. And i hope that you keep your promise."

Chandler took a deep breath "You always were better than us at keeping promise." she twirled the ring on her finger, with a blue stone. It was paired with two other identical rings, one with a yellow stone, and one with a green stone. Three Promise rings. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

Duke looked down at her three rings. Red. Yellow. Blue. "I'm sorry."

Mac looked down at hers as well. Red. Green. Blue. "I'm sorry." 

They slowly walked back to their friends. And another round of hugs started.

Standing by the casket, was a wispy figure. Clad in a blue blazer. The figure looked down to her hands. Three rings. Red. Yellow. Green. She look back to the group of people hugging, and smiled.

She had heard their apologizes.

And had accepted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Ive been thinking about doing a alternate ending, A happy one, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, and left kudos and comments!
> 
> ALSO i don't know if the plane death is realistic. lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
